The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to transmitting signals from a signal transmitter to a signal receiver, and more particularly, to a signal transmitter and signal transmitting method capable of improving the signal transmission quality by transmitting a specific data bit with different predetermined voltage levels.
Signal transmission between a signal transmitter and a signal receiver generally suffers from signal attenuation/loss. As a result, the signal reception quality at the signal receiver may be degraded due to the unavoidable signal attenuation/loss resulting from a transmission medium (e.g., a transmission line) between the signal transmitter and the signal receiver. Recently, the electronic devices achieve greater data throughput by using a higher data rate (i.e., a faster transmission clock), which necessitates a solution for preventing the transmitted signal from being attenuated/distorted by the transmission medium. Thus, to improve the signal transmission quality, the signal transmitter is required to have the signal processing capability of dealing with the unavoidable signal attenuation/loss.